For Better or for Worse
by carolinapalacio
Summary: Takes place right after the Spencer/Toby fireplace scene form "Someone to watch over me". Spencer wants, for better or for worse.


"I should go"

The words seem to wake Spencer up from her daydreaming. She had been staring at the fire for the last couple minutes. She had come to enjoy these moments, the comfortable silence. Toby had brought to her life a sense of calm, something she would've never associated with him weeks ago.

"Yeah, it's getting late"

Spencer knows that having her parents walk in on them wouldn't be the wiser idea. Melissa had told them that Toby's influence on Spencer was the reason she had became so paranoid, and that he was probably trying to feed her lies about Ian so he would no longer be one of the prime suspects. Melissa, they believed. The story of her life.

Toby stands up slowly, taking Spencer up with him. He gives her a shy smile, and lets go of her hand.

And suddenly Spencer feels really cold.

She hates that kind of stuff. Really, it is not like Toby's hand had some kind of special warming power. It shouldn't mean that much. She isn't ready to deal with that sort of feelings.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now"

And it is true, she is. He has that effect on her.

"Can I, maybe, drop by tomorrow morning? Before school?"

God, she hopes he doesn't ask why. Mostly because she doesn't really have an answer. But really, because she does have one. And it is scary.

But he doesn't ask why, because they are so n'sync lately it's crazy. Maybe it is their whole "being accused of a murder they didn't commit" thing. She can't help but let a giggle out at the though, because it is so ridiculous.

Toby looks at her with amusement, and offers her a smile.

"Sure, but we should be careful not to bump into Jenna"

He's cute when he smiles, she thinks. And is again flooded with thoughts she doesn't wanna be having. But she's being fighting against so many things lately, that this shouldn't be one of them. This is the only thing in her life that makes any sense right now. Why does she have to be so Spencer about it?

"You sure you ok? You're acting weird."

He thinks for a moment.

"Well, that's a really dumb thing to say. Of course you're acting weird, how are you supposed to act…"

She puts her hand on his chest and he stops. And as cheesy as it may sound, she can feel his heart beat. And it's perfect, soothing. When did she become that kind of girl?

"I uh, I just…"

She doesn't really know what she's trying to say. So she just moves her hand away and turns around.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, I'm gonna go. You know if you wanna talk, any hour, I always have my cell with me..."

"I feel really safe with when I'm with you"

She blurts it out, and it's the truth, and she's embarrassed. And it just feels good to say it.

"That's…the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

She smiles and takes a step towards him. Shyly grabs his hand and looks at him right in the eye. And she wants to kiss him, she really does. And feels so stupid for not doing so, because honestly, it's not like they hadn't done it before. Hell they spent a night on the same bed, woke up spooning. She should just go for it.

But if she does, then what? What's gonna happen if they kiss? They are not gonna talk about dates and school dances and how he should match his shirt with the color of the lipstick she's wearing. Their lives are so much more complicated than that.

And then again, if their lives were simpler, maybe none of it would be happening. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten to know each other. Maybe she would still think of him as "creepy Toby". And for a moment, she's glad. She's glad for Ian, she's glad for A, she's glad for being a person of interest in a crime she didn't commit. Because it got her to him. To Toby. And she can't stop thinking about how freaking clichéd it all sounds.

For the second time in the evening she feels Toby let go of her hand. He brings both of his hands to either side of her face, and leans in. His head seems much more clear than her is. And for that she is also _oh so_ glad.

He is going to kiss her. It is going to happen. She closes her eyes in anticipation. Feels his nose touching hers, his breath on her mouth and she doesn't think she can take what this is doing to her…

_Bip- bip_

Of course.

The sound of her cell startles them. She looks at the screen.

_Wanna know how u r. Come so we can talk. Hanna also needs us-_Emily

"It's Emily"

"Did something happen?"

"No, they just want to hang out. You know, my situation, Hanna's situation"

Toby nods.

"Yeah, you should go, you know, have some girly talk"

And she laughs because really, Toby using the world girly is just too surreal.

Spencer thinks Toby realizes the moment is gone to. So he just grabs his keys from the counter and stars going for the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

They are gonna have other moments, she knows it. This is just only the beginning. So she nods and smiles.

"Yeah, tomorrow"

She watches him go and feels cold again. She doesn't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, she doesn't even know what's gonna happen in a couple of minutes. She grabs her cell and stars her journey to Emily's house. She's not ready to talk to her friends about the Toby situation. Whatever the situation is.

She should know better than to keep hiding secrets. But this one doesn't feel like a bad one .Right now, for better or for worse, nothing that has to do with Toby feels bad.


End file.
